Are You Happy Now?
by Lacey's Angel
Summary: Title really says it all. Marah wants to apolgize to Dustin after what she did to him after All About Beevil. But will he accept her apology? DustinMarah. Story is better than summary. Sonfic.Oneshot.


**Are You Happy Now?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers or Michelle Branch's song Are You Happy Now?**

**A/N: Takes place after all about Beevil. Yeah I just felt like writing this after I heard Michelle Branch's Are You Happy Now? on this music video. I thought it would fit well with the story. Well review of you want too. I'm not sure if it's good like other things I would write but I just wrote it cause the whole idea was bugging me. I've always wanted to write a Dustin/Marah fic so here it is. Please Review and no flames.**

* * *

Dustin walked around the motorcross track just looking to see of any of his friends were around. When he saw no one was there he let out a sigh of relief. He didn't really want to talk to any of his friends, they would all ask him the same question: "Dustin are you alright?" Ever since the whole Beevil and Marah situation that was all they seemed to ask. So what if Marah played him? So what if she tricked him? So what if she ripped out his heart and stomped all over it. He was fine, really. He didn't need any pity from anyone. All he needed was some alone time for now. Just him and this race track. The same race track he saved Marah from getting run over. Maybe next time he would think twice before saving a girl he didn't know. It wasn't his fault. He didn't know it was Marah, even if she was pretty in her human form any of the rangers could have been fooled by her appearence. "Her beautiful appearence." He mumbled. He wasn't afraid to admit that he had felt a conncetion between him and Marah. He felt something for her and he was ceratin she felt something for him too, obviously she didn't. She probably thought he was dumb gullible, nieve Dustin. Heck she admitted it herself. Why go for the smart rangers when she could easily fool Dustin? That's what made his blood boil. He trusted her. He took her in when Lothor and and even her own sister Kapri supposidly kicked her off his ship. When the other rangers didn't trust her about the sudden bad to good transformation. He stood up for her and what did he get in return a broken heart.

* * *

Marah layed down in her bed and stared at the celing. She couldn't help but let her mind wander into thoughts of Dustin. It broke her heart to see the expression on his face when she betrayed him. He put all his trust in her and what did she do?She broke that trust and left Dustin to wander why she did it. "What have I done?" She softly asked herself as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. There was nothing she could do now. He obviously hated her for what she did to him. She hated herself for what she did to him, but what other choice did she have? It was either fool him into thinking she was good or be forever banned from her uncle's ship leaving her without a home. It also meant being without her sister Kapri besides her uncle, Kapri was her only blood relative. Lothor was only her relative by marriage. Of course she did have her Uncle Sensei and her cousin Cam, but just like the other rangers they didn't trust her about her sudden change to be good. Dustin was the only who defended her and she took advantage of him. She really liked him and he probably liked her too, but that was different now. When she was allowed back on the ship everyone including her uncle Lothor was impressed and happy for what she did to Dustin. Everyone except her that is. She couldn't stay here any longer and just think about what she could've done to prevent this from happening. She had to see Dustin herself and hopefully he would forgive her for what she did.

* * *

Dustin was doing a few repairs to his bike when he heard a thud coming from behind him. First instinct made him get into a fighting stance. His eyes widened at what he saw in front of him. In human form was Marah with a look of saddnes and hurt written in her eyes. He didn't know what she would be sad about. He thought that she would be happy from all the praise that she would be getting from Lothor and his goons for fooling the yellow ranger.

"We need to talk." She said as she stepped closer to him, causing him to step away from her still in his fighting stance. "Please I don't wanna fight I just want to talk."

"Why? Did Lothor send you here to make a fool of me even more?" He coldly asked.

"Dustin your not a fool."

"Whatever." He said as he was about to leave.

"Dustin wait just listen to me please." She pleaded as she grabbed on to his arm. Dustin looked in her eyes and saw the pain he was causing her. He decided to give her a chance to talk. What eles could she do to make him feel worse than he already felt?

"Okay. What do you wanna tell me?"

"I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry for what I did to you. I'm sorry if I hurt you in any way. It wasn't supposed to happen like this. I didn't mean to break your trust. I was kinda hoping that you would catch on to what I was planning. I just didn't think you would feel so bad for what I did to you."

"It did hurt. I really liked you Marah."

"I like you too Dustin, but what could I do? I couldn't just betray my uncle like that."

"Oh but you can betray me?"

"I had too. If I didn't uncle wouldn't have let me come back to the ship. I would have no place to stay. I would be away from my sister. Other than Lothor, Sensei, and Cam. I don't have any other blood relatives besides Kapri."

"I don't know if I can belive you again. You just took all my trust and left me with an empty plate. How do I know you aren't lying or that you just made up this apology for one of Lothor's plans?"

"I don't blame you for not giving me another chance. I understand. Maybe I am lying and I'm happy about what I did you. Coming here was a bad idea. I'll leave." Marah said in defeat as she was prepared to leave.

Dustin thought for a second and wanted to know just one thing.

"Marah!" He said making her turn around to look at him. "Tell me something. Can you look me in the eye and tell me that you're happy for what you did to me?"

Marah looked up at him but couldn't let the words escape her mouth.

"I can't tell you that because I'm not happy for what I did to you. Bye Dustin." She said. She snapped her fingers and with a blink of any eye she was gone.

* * *

Fianlly I'm done. It's good to finally get this story off my mind. Okay so what did you you think? It's okay I understand if it wasn't good. Still this is for all those Dustin/Marah fans out there. Soryy if their are any grammer mistakes. I did look it over but I might have missed something. Please review. **No Flames!**


End file.
